Worth It
by Luffyfan100
Summary: Hiccup gets captured and taken away from Berk. Fortunetly he manages to escape but ends up somewhere he hasn't been before and meets as fiery young princess. WARNING if you haven't seen HTTYD 2 and hate spoilers don't read as this takes place after the second movie and does contain SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so yeah I have seen How To Train Your Dragon 2, and I couldn't help myself. I also love this pairing. **

**WARNING if you haven't seen HTTYD 2 and don't want spoiler leave now and come back after you have seen it.**

**I mean it. Don't read anymore. They are big spoilers.**

**Okay for those who don't care about the spoilers and are going to read anyway here are a few things that you need to know mainly that Stoick is now dead and Hiccup is chief. There we go big spoiler. Also Hiccup has a sword which flames up but it can also release Zippleback gas which he can ignite. **

**Now that the spoilers are out of the road I will not be writing much about what is happening on Berk during most of this story, you will find out a bit about what has been happening there but it isn't a priority atm.**

**Anyway enjoy the story and please review. :)**

The young chief barely had time to yell for help as he was grabbed from behind, and very quickly he felt his arms being forced behind his back and a gag placed in his mouth. Hiccup tried to call for help but it was not use, the gag was firmly in place; all that could be heard were the muffled grunts as he was dragged towards the waiting boat.

*flashback

It had been a long day Hiccup was still getting use to the duties of a chief and at the moment he was completely exhausted. The young chief had begun to gain a lot more respect for his father than he already had, being chief wasn't an easy occupation. Hiccup was however thankful for all the help he had been getting from the whole village but specifically those close to him like his mother, Astrid and Gobber.

It was the end of the day and Hiccup had decided to wrap things up for the work side of things for the night. He looked around for Toothless think it might be a nice to go for a flight before hitting the hay. Seeing Toothless gone Hiccup remembered Astrid had taken him out for a flight about half an hour ago since Hiccup was busy and the dragon was eager to stretch his wings.

The chief shrugged, ah well maybe a short walk down to the ocean might help him to unwind. It wasn't long before Hiccup began to regret this decision.

*end of flashback

Hiccup tried to sit up after he had been roughly thrown onto the waiting boat as it was pushed off from shore. This attempt was however unsuccessful; partly due to the fact that his hands were tied behind his back making it difficult, but also as soon as he began to rise he was kicked back down, causing the young man to wince.

"Ha ha, you an't going anywhere boy," sneered the captor who had kicked him.

Hiccup up glared up at him. His captors appeared a little shorter than most of the Vikings he knew though more stocky (it that was possible) and just as hairy. The man who kicked him was however a little taller than the other three; he had blonde hair and beard. The most noticeable thing about him however was the horrible burn that covered the left half his face (there was little facial hair on the left side and his hair line was all messed up), the burn also seemed to cover most of his left arm. Aside from the burns the man had a cruel glint in his eyes that Hiccup didn't want to think about.

The night passed and Hiccup can't say he enjoyed the journey very much. For starters he had no idea where they were taking him or what they wanted. By this point the Viking's wrists had begun to hurt as they were tied fairly tightly, and if he even tried to move his wrists or even look like he was struggling he would receive a kick to the stomach as a reward.

It was only a few hours from dawn when Hiccup heard snoring. Looking around slowly he noticed that the man who had been kicking him had fallen asleep. It seemed in fact that three of the four captors had gone to sleep leaving one man to guide the ship. Luckily for Hiccup the man seemed more intent on guiding the ship (though from the looks of his heavy eyelids he was struggling with that a little) rather than watching their captive.

Hiccup took this opportunity to slowly reach for the knife he knew was located in his shoe. When they had grabbed him that had removed his sword as well as the dagger he had in his sleeve, luckily they hadn't managed to take everything.

With a little bit of difficulty (since his hands were tied behind his back) he managed to retrieve the dagger and began cutting his ropes. He tried to do this slowly so as to not grab the attention of the man who was still awake.

"Hey!" yelled the man just as Hiccup had managed to free himself. The shout woke the other men. Before they could grab him Hiccup dove towards the spot where his sword and dagger were resting. Grabbing the sword he quickly released the zippleback gas. Hiccup dove over the side of the boat at the same time lighting the gas causing an explosion.

Quickly placing the sword away Hiccup turned all his attention to swimming towards land (it seemed the boat had been passing just off the coast of what appeared to be a continent). There were frustrated and angry shouts behind him as not only was their captive getting away but their boat had started to sink.

Hiccup ignored them; he had to get to the shore. After what seemed like forever the young chief finally felt a small amount of relief as he felt the ground beneath his feet (well foot ). He couldn't stop here though he had to keep going, his captors can't be too far behind.

The Viking headed off the beach. At the moment Hiccup was too tired to care about where he just had to get as far away from his pursuers as possible. Hiccup walked until he couldn't go any further. By this time he just didn't care anymore. Falling down where he was he fell asleep before his head hit the ground.

…

"Mother, look," called Merida as she jumped off her horse to inspect exactly what it was she had found. There was a man lying face down on the side of the road. Gently she rolled him over onto his back so she could get a better look. He was a young man, surely not much older than she was. 'He is frightfully good looking' thought Merida before she could catch herself.

It didn't take much of an inspection for her to tell he was breathing, Merida wasn't a doctor but he looked like he was okay if not a little worn. He must be really tired though to be sleeping here she thought.

"What is it Merida?" asked her mother as she too dismounted her horse to come and see what it is that had gotten her daughter so excited. It didn't take long before her queen and motherly instincts kicked in as she knelt down to inspect the boy like her daughter had. She came to the same conclusion as Merida, deciding that he was simply exhausted but otherwise okay, though she did also notice the rope marks on his wrists. 'Who was he? Just looking at his clothes she could tell he wasn't from around here.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter hope you like it. Thank you for all the reviews they were all really encouraging and the reason I found the motivation to write this chapter.**

**I will do my best to post a chapter every week maybe more. Anyway hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think :)**

Hiccup's eyes flew open. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts and it didn't take him long to remember the events of the previous night and to realize he had no idea where he was. For starters he was lying on a bed. It was quite different from what he was used to. It was extremely soft; a little too soft for his liking.

Sitting up he noticed he was in what appeared to be a well-furnished room.

The young chief stumbled out of the bed. Looking down Hiccup saw he was only wearing a t-shirt and pants neither of which was his own. Glancing around him couldn't see his own belongings anywhere.

Making his way to the door Hiccup was just about to attempt to open it when the handle for the door turned all on its own.

The door opened and in stepped a tall beautiful woman. She wore and expensive green garment and a crown atop beautiful long brown hair. She appeared to be around the same age as Hiccup's own mother. Looking at her it didn't take a genius to conclude that she was royalty. Not only by appearance but by the way she carried herself.

"Ah, so you're awake," the woman said smiling kindly.

"It appears that way," the Viking replied subconsciously running his hand through his brown hair. "If you don't mind me asking who are you? And where am I?"

"Well I am Queen Elinor and you are in my husband King Fergus' castle, in the kingdom of DunBroch (DunBroch Hiccup was sure he had heard that name somewhere before). However; I am more interested in you. My daughter and I found you unconscious on the side of the road not 5 miles from here. How did you come to be there? You are obviously not from this land; I am more interested in knowing who you are?"

Hiccup gave an inward sigh of relief. If this queen was telling the truth at least he hadn't been recaptured by the men who had taken him in the first place. He still didn't know how far he should trust this woman yet though. "I ah got lost." Hiccup replied lamely, he never was very good at lying.

"Lost? So I will assume that will account for the rope burns around your wrists."

Hiccup shifted uncomfortably as he subconsciously began to rub his wrists.

"Never matter, I will not ask about them for now, nor will I ask about the leg," she said as she glanced down at the boy's prosthetic. "However I would like to know your name?"

Hiccup smiled "my name is Hiccup,"

"Hiccup?" replied Elinor with an amused look in her eye.

"Trust me there are a lot worse names where I come from. O and by the way where are my things?"

"Well for your cloths and armour they were soaked through and had to be cleaned and dried, and as for your weapons, we do not know who you are or where you have come from and cannot trust you yet."

Hiccup nodded in understanding.

"That aside are you hungry?" asked the queen.

"I could go for some food," replied Hiccup suddenly feeling ravished.

"Follow me," she replied kindly as she turned to lead the way.

…..

Elinor knew there was something really interesting about this boy. She had seen his prosthetic which was quite unusual but also the other items he had carried with him. Had he made them himself? Or were they just part of his culture back home?

Not only were the things he carried interesting but also the way he carried himself. Sure he was a little uncomfortable when she was speaking to him just now but who wouldn't be in his position. Despite that he seemed to hold himself with a fair degree of confidence. She would be interested to see more of this boy.

….

Elinor led the young Viking into a large dining hall. There was a large man that reminded him of his father, though the beard was quite a bit shorter. The large man had a merry look about him despite missing his left leg.

The man looked up at the Viking, "and who have we got here?" the man asked looking at his wife for the answer.

"This Fergus is Hiccup," replied the queen.

"Hey."

Hiccup jumped as a small red haired child appeared on his right shoulder.

"What's this?"

Hiccup looked down to see an identical child touching his prosthetic leg.

"Boys leave Hiccup alone and sit at the table for dinner," snapped their mother.

Hiccup saw not two but three identically looking boys run over to find their places at the table.

"Sit wherever you like, Hiccup" said Elinor kindly as she took her place next to her husband. "Where is Merida?"

The king laughed, "Probably riding somewhere where she feels free."

The queen sighed as she began to eat, for though she and her daughter had come to an agreement she still didn't approve of her un-lady like habits.

"So Hiccup?" asked Fergus as he was shoving a large chunk of food in his mouth. How'd you lose your leg? Was it doing some great deed? Have you noticed I am missing a leg too? That was an incredible fight."

The king then proceeded to tell the great tale of how he lost his leg to the great bear. Hiccup smiled and listened with interest, this bear must have been as fierce as a dragon for Hiccup figured that no less would be a challenge for this man.

….

Merida sighed contentedly as she dismounted her horse, it was a good ride. Handing the reins over to a servant she headed towards the hall to grab some dinner. Gosh she was starving. On her way there she found herself absently wondering if that boy had woken up yet.

**Sorry about leaving it there couldn't help myself. Don't worry though the next chapter will be worth it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup warmed up to Fergus quickly he reminded him a lot of his own father. The king had just finished telling his tail when a young girl with fiery red hair that went in every direction bursted into the room. Everyone looked up as she walked over to the table placing her bow on it before sitting down.

She looked at Hiccup who was currently staring at her though she didn't seem to notice, "So your finally awake," she said smiling at him.

Before Hiccup could reply, Elinor chided her daughter, "Merida how many times do I have to tell you no weapons on the table."

"Uggg" the girl (Merida) sighed in slight frustration as she removed her weapon placing it beside her.

"Better," smiled her mother. "Anyway Merida this is Hiccup, and Hiccup this is my daughter Merida."

"Nice to meet you," said Hiccup holding out his hand.

Merida took it before she burst out laughing, "Hiccup? What kind of name is that?" Merida doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"Merida" hissed her mother.

"No its okay," said Hiccup, "I guess it is a little strange but trust me where I come from there are a lot worse names out there."

"Where is that by the way, lad?" asked Fergus.

Hiccup considered for a moment but he could tell that they were good people. "I am from the island of Berk."

"Berk? Ah yes it has been a while since I have seen Stoick, how is he doing by the way?" asked Fergus excitedly.

Now Hiccup realised where he had heard the name DunBroch before his father used to make trips there when he was little, they were allies. Though Berk has not had contact with them in quite some time.

"Um, unfortunately Stoick is dead," Hiccup said, he felt a lump in his throat as he said it. He missed his father a lot.

"Oh," replied Fergus with obvious sadness in his eyes. "So who is chief now that he is gone.

Hiccup looked at him and smiled slightly, "That would be me as Stoick was my father after all."

The next day at dawn Hiccup and Merida found themselves going for a ride on horseback at the insistence of Merida's mother.

After learning that Hiccup was a chief Elinor was beside herself with excitement. This might be it Fergus she said to him that night. "Have you seen the way she looks at him we might be able to finally get her married off after all. I knew there was something about him."

Merida sighed she knew what her mother was trying to do. The moment Hiccup had said he was a chief there was no mistaking that look in Elinor's eye. However despite it all Merida didn't find herself minding all that much. He seemed interesting and far better than any of her previous suitors, (not that she was saying he was a suitor or anything). And he was rather attractive as well. His eyes were the most entrancing. They were a gorgeous emerald green and she could swear that when he looked at her he was seeing right into her soul.

**Hi guys sorry about the wait I have had a very very busy month, I will try to update more often. Anyway hope you like it. Also in this story Astrid and Hiccup were never together, they are more like best friends rather than boyfriend and girlfriend. **


End file.
